


Take A Minute

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Matsukawa's running late to get to his exam, Hanamaki helps. Kind of.





	Take A Minute

Matsukawa dashed frantically around the apartment, gathering up his textbooks and worksheets, stuffing them into his bag. Hanamaki was watching him with idle interest, sprawled out along the tatami mats. He didn’t have class for another couple of hours.

“Hey, have you seen my-”

“On the counter by the fridge.”

“Ah, right, thanks.”

Hanamaki hummed. “Your pants are on backwards by the way.”

Matsukawa came to a sudden halt. He looked down. His pants were indeed on backwards. Not only that, but his shirt was inside-out. He cursed, whipping them off and righting the offending articles. Hanamaki whistled appreciatively. Matsukawa gave him a sardonic smile. Hanamaki remained thoroughly unruffled.

“You really know how to get my blood pumping this early in the morning, if you know what i mean,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Matsukawa’s lips twitched, edging closer to a more genuine smile. “I always know what you mean.”

Hanamaki lifted his hand, sticking out his pinky finger. “Yes, the red string of fate is truly wondrous.”

This time Matsukawa huffed a small chuckle, nearly falling over as he scrambled to put his socks on. When he finally made it to the door to put his shoes on, just as his hand was on the doorknob, a hand pulled on his shoulder.

“Hey, wait.”

“Hanamaki I ne-” Matsukawa was cut with an insistent mouth. Despite his previous urgent need to leave, he still gave in, resting his hands over Hanamaki’s waist and pulled him closer. It was dangerous, allowing this much passion when he had an exam he sorely needed to pass creeping up on him.

Just when he was going to forget all about his stupid exam, say to hell with it and push Hanamaki back to the bed, Hanamaki pulled away. Matsukawa followed him, vaguely wondering why the kissing had stopped.

“Go on, ace that exam and we’ll pick this up later.”

Matsukawa blinked and frowned, dazed. “What? Oh. Right.” He coughed, pecking Hanamaki’s cheek then promptly raced out the door.


End file.
